Rise and Fall of Fantendo
is a fan-fic inspired by FantendoFall. Characters Heroes Survivors *COKEMAN11 *McQueenMario *JesseRoo *RedYoshi Kidnapped *Cobweb Blocked *RedYoshi (as of chapter 2) Brainwashed to MarioWiki *Plumber Villains Hardcore Evil *Walrus Evil by Force or Brainwash *Henrydamoose *McQueenMario-as of Chapter 1 Plot When a strong spammer comes to Fantendo and spams, nobody is on the wiki. So he waits, and Plumber comes on to promote COKEMAN11 and McQueenMario to bureaucrat and RedYoshi to sysop. When he does, the spammer takes Plumber hostage and brainwashes him into thinking that he is MarioWiki's newest bureaucrat. Now with Fantendo's ruler under control of MarioWiki, that spammer takes Plumber's throne and starts an account called "Walrus." Soon, all users and IPs who come on are sent into court, to either work for Walrus, get blocked, or brainwashed and sent to MarioWiki (like Plumber). Chapters Chapter 1 "This is a pretty neat gig." Walrus said as he sat down in the Sysop Mansion. He heard a knock on the door. He didn't answer, but instead it was run over. McQueenMario burst in and wanted to know why he had a warning. "Idiot. I'm giving everyone a warning." Walrus sneered. "Why? Where's Plumber?" McQueenMario retaliated. "Oh, he's fallen to MarioWiki. And I've seen your IP's log throughout the entire internet, and I'm afraid you could fall to them next." "I don't care, I still need to know why I got a warning." "Anyone who retaliates against me is officially corrupt. Henry, take him away to the Block House." "Block House? We're the same rank, you can't-" Henry had been forced to work for Walrus at the point where Walrus threw Cobweb in the Block House. To prevent both from Demotion, Henry became a guard for Walrus. "What? Is that...MQM?" COKEMAN11 questioned. "I'm afraid so." JesseRoo responded. "And, as you know, something's amiss." "I'm not an idiot, JesseRoo." COKEMAN11 spat. "Huh? I've got some mail. yes...Fantendo taken over by spammer...need help...Henry a servant...Plumber at MarioWiki." "Who was that from?" COKEMAN11 asked. "McQueen. He sent his one message in the block house before being sent to court." "Oh. Wait, court? And I do have access to MQM's...er...built in camera. Let me check...yes..." "Let me see that!" JesseRoo pushed CK11 out of his bed. "The spammer says that Plumber has 'fallen' to MarioWiki, and that MQM is possibly next." "Well, then we have to go to MarioWiki." "No. We rescue Cobweb and MQM." "Then Henry's not forced into working anymore! Wait, I have mail. It's from...MQM?" COKEMAN11 read his mail. "Well, he says that he's about to be mind-wiped, stripped of his Sysop status, reported to Wikia for excess spamming, then a demotion, so if he's a normal user, he can be blocked with his IP then be forced to go to MarioWiki." "But mind-wiped?" JesseRoo asked. "If he's mind-wiped, then Walrus, or maybe Henry so that it comes from a somewhat former friend, can restore his memory as if he's a slave of Walrus, like Henry." "But what happened to Cobweb?" "I...don't know..." CK11 looked at JesseRoo and then into his eyes. "I have a plan," CK11 said. "One of us will retaliate against Walrus. Then that one of us will hopefully go to the Block House to rescue Cobweb, and even better if taken by Henry. Then, in the Block House, we re-fill and update Cobweb's mind, then the other one gets arrested and blocked. Then he runs to MarioWiki and makes sure that Plumber gets his memory back. Finally, then we return to Fantendo and rescue MQM." CK11 finished. "And where does the moose fit in to all of this?" JesseRoo asked. "If we're taken by Henry, we get a chance to tell him our plan. Then we get him in on it. We ask him to go to MarioWiki and meet us (and Plumber)." CK11 explained. "Wow. You pulled that out of your head?" JesseRoo said, amazed. "No, I came up with this two hours ago when I heard Plumber scream, Cobweb refuse to be taken away, Henry agreeing to work for Walrus to protect Henry, and then a while ago when MQM screamed. "Nice. But it needs a few edits..." Chapter 2 Walrus had been watching the entire time. "Now to make sure that won't happen! McQueen, you chump, make yourself useful and take away...hmm...RedYoshi!"